With the ever-increasing use of computers for nearly every aspect of business transactions, financial institutions and other large institutions often develop extremely vast and complex enterprise technology infrastructure and computing systems. Frequently, such enterprise technology infrastructure and computing systems contain a large number and variety of computing devices, such as servers, personal computers, wireless devices, etc. These computing devices include various makes and models of devices, many of which have different operating systems and software thereon. In such a system, as the number and variety of devices increases, technical support costs increase as well. Each software update or maintenance task requires support personnel to work on numerous different hardware platforms, and implementation of new technology within the system becomes an increasingly difficult and time consuming task. A need exists for a standard process for understanding the total impact such technologies will have on environmental complexity and operational costs, as well as techniques for reducing the time, expense, risk, variability, and difficulty of implementing new technologies within the system, as well as improving quality of the system.